He's My Bestfriend
by end-of-thinking-capacity
Summary: “She looks like a human sized apple to me.” Fuji answered, referring to what Rinko is wearing. “Why you-“Rinko started but was cut off by Megumi “Now that you think of it, she DOES look like a human sized apple.” Megumi said


**Title: He's My Bestfriend****  
Author: .rinko04.  
Rating: T  
Summary: "She looks like a human sized apple to me." Fuji answered, referring to what Rinko is wearing. "Why you-"Rinko started but was cut off by Megumi "Now that you think of it, she DOES look like a human sized apple." Megumi said**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND IT'S CHARACTERS. THE ONLY STORY, HE'S MY BESTFRIEND AND THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS:**

** Rinko**

**Akina**

**Megumi**

**Ryusuke  
**

* * *

**  
+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
| He holds your hand whenever he gets the chance to |**_

* * *

"Ne Syusuke-kun wouldyou h-AHH!" Fuji was just in time to grab Rinko's hand and pull her close to him keeping her from falling down the staircase. Rinko couldn't help but force her heart to slow down from the incident.

"That was dangerous Rinko-chan." Fuji said as they distanced their selves from each other a bit but still holding her hand.

"A-arigatou. Ano, you can let go now." Rinko told him, whispering the last part as bright shade of red crossed her face.

"Eh? Uh-oh! Gomene hehehe." He pulled his hand away from her and the two looked at the different directions. After a few seconds, they looked at each other. Stare. Smile. Grin. Chuckle. Laugh.

* * *

_**  
| He always tries to hold your hand |**_

* * *

"Argh! I give up!" the black haired girl groaned in frustration as she sat on the ground.

"Try again Rinko-chan." Fuji encouraged, sitting down beside her. They've been playing tennis for the whole day already, and Fuji is teaching her how. However, the lass don't seem to get anything from it.

"Mou, but I'm tired!" Rinko whined acting like a child slightly pushing the racket away. Fuji gave out a low chuckle then stood up.

"Okay, let's try this again. Okay?" he smiled down at her reached out a hand. Rinko looked up at him and pouted before saying, "Fine". She grabbed his hand and stood up. Fuji went behind her, positioning his arms beside hers guiding her arms and hand for the right position.

"Okay, so you must position your arms like this," He started teaching, his head on leaning on her shoulder. Rinko tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying but failed. His hot breath fanned her neck making her blush a bit and her heart beat uncontrollably.

'His hands are so warm against mine.' She thought, blushing more than she already is.

"…okay, let's try It." that broke her from her reverie.

'Damn, I want to hold her hand longer!' Fuji mentally cursed.

* * *

_**  
| He holds you tight like he never wants to let you go |**_

* * *

"Syusuke-kun?" Rinko mumbled out silently but loud enough for Fuji to hear.

"What is it?" he answered

"Is something the matter?"

"Why? Is it wrong to hug your best friend?"

"Seriously Syusuke-kun, what's wrong? Plus, it's raining hard Syu-kun!"

"Nothing's wrong Rinko-chan." And there, he just held her under the pouring rain. Rinko knew there was something wrong with him but she disregarded it and hugged him back when he felt him hug her tighter.

"I'm here Syu-kun. I'm here."

* * *

_**  
| He does the most stupid things only in front of you |**_

* * *

"Oi Rinko-chan, woke up at the wrong side of the bed? Heh." Fuji said, poking her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Rinko shouted throwing a pillow at him which he easily dodged. This had been their routine. Every week ends, Fuji would sleepover at Rinko's house every Saturday and Rinko will sleepover his house every Sunday.

"What's the problem?" Fuji asked but did not receive any answer from her. He watched her slumped back on her bed, buried her head on the pillow and groaned. In this condition, Fuji knows that no matter what he'll do, she won't tell him what's wrong any time soon and forcing it out of her would just make things worst, so,

_First I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side_

…a loud music boomed throughout the room.

'What the hell is hap-omg!' Rinko thought. She looked at Fuji with horror. Fuji was there, in front of her bed, sang along with the song with make up on acting like a real gay, he also had one of her dresses on!

_But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on_

Fuji sang along, moving his arms freely in the air like he was in some sort of concert.

_And so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face_

He walked towards the petrified looking girl and placed his index finger below her chin, making her look at him.

_I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Fuji puckered his lips and made a smooching sound which made Rinko burst into hysterical laughter.

"Gosh Syusuke! Hahahahahaha!!" she can't help herself but roll on the floor laughing.

'At least I made her smile' Fuji thought happily

* * *

_**  
| He shows his childish side only to you |**_

* * *

"ACHOO! This is your fault Syusuke-kun!" hissed Rinko pulling the blanket around her tightly.

"You don't have to tell me that." Fuji told her, both shivering from the cold as they sat in front of the fire place in Rinko's house since it was the closest house among the two.

"I hate you."

"Mou. You don't mean that, right?" Fuji said, looking at her pouting? O.O. The black haired girl turned to him and laughed at his expression.

"What made you think that I didn't?" she challenged only to be answered by Fuji frowning and furrowing his brows. Rinko looked at him weirdly before laughing out loud.

"Syusuke-kun! You should've seen your face! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hmph!" with that, Fuji sticked out his tongue at her.

* * *

_**  
| He learns to say 'I Love You' in many different languages |**_

* * *

"Mahal Kita" Fuji said.

"Wha-huh?" Rinko asked, clearly not understanding what her best friend had said.

"Nademonai. Nothing." Fuji just grinned at her who punched him lightly on the arm.

"Meanie."

* * *

_**  
| He'll walk with you, everywhere, shop with you, sit with you etc |**_

* * *

"Rin-chan, can we stop and rest for a while?" Fuji pleaded as he leaned on the wall, catching his breath.

"Mou, but we haven't got to the third floor yet." Rinko told him pouting, but seeing him panting changed her mind, "fine, come on, and let us eat over there!" Rinko clung to his arms and both went to the store Rinko said.

Placing the shopping bags that contained all of the things Rinko bought beside him, he asked,

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope! I'm not wearing those killer shoes so I'm not tired!" the black head answered, grinning cheekily at him as she told the waiter her order.

"Bear with it Fuji Syusuke" Fuji mumbled to himself

* * *

_**  
| He loves you in every outfit you wear |**_

* * *

"WAAHH!! Syu-kun! I look horrible! I can't believe I agreed to this! And to top it all off, it's PINK!" Rinko pouted as she stepped out of Fuji's room wearing a pink rabbit costume.

"You lost to Akina's bet remember?" Fuji said laughing at his best friend who looked mad at him.

"You're not helping at all!" Fuji just grinned and took a picture of her, "I'm going to send this picture to Akina-san first thing in the morning." He said before walking towards her and took a picture of them together.

"I hate this!"

"I think you look cute in it."

* * *

_**  
| There's never a day he'll not compliment you |**_

* * *

"Ohayou minna." Rinko greeted as she sat down together with Fuji, Akina, Megumi, Oishi and Eiji.

"Good morning to you too!" they replied.

"What the hell are you wearing Rin-chan?!" _You look good in those clothes Rin-chan_ gasped Fuji which caught the attention of the others and received a glare from Rinko.

"What's wrong with her outfit Fuji? Looks okay to me." Akina said.

"Yeah! What's wrong with it?" Megumi added

"She looks like a human sized apple to me." Fuji answered, referring to what Rinko is wearing. Rinko was wearing a black and red pleated skirt, a short sleeved buttoned up dark red polo shirt. She's also wearing a fashionable red and black checkered hat and a pair of silver 1 inched pumps.

"Why you-" Rinko started but was cut off by Megumi

"Now that you think of it, she DOES look like a human sized apple." Megumi said

"Damn you Fuji Syusuke! You're just jealous you gay!" Rinko shouted stomping out of the cafeteria.

**=The next day=**

"Ohayou!" Rinko greeted as she entered cafeteria and went to her friends.

"Ohayou Rin-chan!" they greeted back

"Rin-chan, you look like a panda." _You look good as always_ Fuji said

"DAMN YOU TO HELL FUJI!!!!"

* * *

_**  
| He'll call you almost every time and talk all nonsense |**_

_

* * *

  
So what I'm still a rock star!_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you-_

Click!

"Hello?"

"_Yo Rin-chan!"_

"Syusuke-kun?"

"_Rin-chan…"_

"What do you want Syu-kun, you better say it right now 'cause I've got things to do."

"_Aww, do I always have a reason to call you?"_

"Seriously, I still have to finish our homework."

"_We can finish that together tomorrow!"_

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing, I just want to call my best friend! Is that wrong?"_

"Come on Syusuke-kun, it's almost midnight and I still haven't finished the homework and I'm _sleepy._"

"_Sleepy? Oh come on, you usually sleep around at two am in the morning." _

"I'm dead tired Syusuke-kun, we played volleyball in P.E right?"

"_Aww…"_

"You can't sleep, can you?"

"…_yeah."_

"Then try it."

"_But Rin-chan, I can't!"_

"And why?"

"_I don't know."_

"Tell you what,"

"_What?"_

"I'll tell you a tactic to fall asleep."

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"Turn off the phone and SLEEP."

"_I told you already, 'T!"_

"Fine, just go over here."

"_Hai hai!"_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Click!

Rinko sighed and kept all of her things away, turned off her laptop and arranged her bed. She knew the Fuji would be here any minute and sleep over.

Knock. Knock.

The black haired girl turned around and walked over to her window set the curtains aside and opened it.

'That was fast.' She thought

"Good evening Rin-chan!" Fuji exclaimed as he got inside from the window.

"Syu-kun, you do know that you could've past through the door downstairs, right?"

"Uh... Oh yeah, ehehe, I forgot about that." He grinned walking over the bed and jumped in and him self comfortable.

"You're getting used to this already Syu-kun. Last time, it was also like this."

"It's not like we don't do this."

"Yeah, but still, we only do that on weekends NOT on weekdays, remember?" Rinko said, taking off her slippers and jumping in the bed and landed beside Fuji.

"Mmmm, so?"he mumbled, shifting at his side so that he could pull the lass to him and hug her like a human teddy bear.

"So? Whatever, let's just sleep. Turn off the lamp beside you." Rinko said, pulling off the red clip that held her hair together making it fall loosely behind her back, Fuji just can't help but stare, before turning off the lights and settled in beside him.

"Good night Syu-kun." Rinko mumbled as she moved closer to him for heat then fell asleep. Fuji stared at her for a moment 'till he heard her even breathing, making sure that she's asleep, he kissed her forehead before whispering,

"Oyasuminasai, koi."

* * *

_**  
| He'll sacrifice everything for you and always tell you you're right |**_

* * *

"Oh my god, Syusuke-kun!" Rinko screamed, running over to her bloodied best friend who had his left arm injured.

"Rin-chan." Fuji managed out and smiled at her but all he received was a painful slap then he was enveloped in a very tight hug.

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot?!" she growled out in a whisper, burying her face in the crook of his neck. As soon as, Fuji felt his shoulder getting wet by a warm liquid, he bowed his head in shame.

"Gomen Rin-chan, but I had to." He whispered wrapping her in a hug with his right arm.

"No you didn't! You could've killed yourself!"

"You're right, but I had to, for our sake."

"B-but…" Rinko did not finished what she wanted to say since she can't help it but cry.

"Ssshh…hush now. I'm sorry Rin-chan, I really am."

* * *

_**  
| He'll never shout at you or ever make you cry |**_

* * *

"Rinko, you should've fought back." Fuji told her in a low voice, he might look calm but Rinko knew otherwise. He was beyond pissed; she can see it right through his eyes.

"I can't Syu-kun" Rinko answered

"Kindly tell me why?"

"Because if I did, they would hurt you." She whispered and cried silently.

"Next time, call me." He whispered back leaning his forehead against hers. He's mad, yes. Both of them know it, but he just couldn't bring himself to shout at her and see her cry more.

* * *

_**  
| He'll help you anytime even when he won't help others |**_

* * *

"Let me carry that." Fuji said as he took the bags that Rinko held on her left hand and walked beside her.

"Thanks." Rinko said and the two walked beside each other and talked animatedly. They were on a department store buying some things needed for the school festival together with some other classmates.

Twenty meters behind them,

"Damn you Fuji! Why didn't you helped us?!" their classmates cursed as they tried their best to get back at school carrying some heavy boxes.

* * *

_**  
| He'll try to kiss you whenever he is close to you |**_

* * *

"So, all I have to do is add this to this and-blahblahblah"

Fuji and Rinko are sitting beside Fuji's study table at home, both sitting on the opposite sides. They were dangerously close to each other, while Rinko was busy trying to solve some math equations. Fuji can't help but stare at her kissable lips.

'Beautiful, very beautiful' He thought as he leaned in closer, wanting to kiss her lips but,

"Is this right Syu-kun?" that very voice that he loves so much brought him back to reality.

* * *

_**  
| He gets jealous whenever you talk about other guys |**_

* * *

"Ne Syu-kun, do you know Nagihiko Akito?" Rinko asked before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Hm? Yep, what about him?" he answered sipping from his soda. They are in a fast food restaurant, taking a break from shopping, courtesy of Rinko.

"He asked me out yesterday!" Rinko said squealing that made Fuji choke from his drink.

"He what?!"

"I said, he asked me out yesterday."

"What did you tell him? Did you say yes?!"

"Syusuke-kun, relax. I told him that I'd ask you first for some advice."

'Good, 'cause I won't let you go out with anyone but me!' Fuji thought, "Say no." he said firmly, oblivious to Rinko, Fuji had gripped his drink tightly causing it to break.

"Eh? But why?" she asked curiously, taking another bite of her food, Fuji just looked at her sternly.

"Because I said so."

* * *

| _**He struggles to do everything you ask to do and he never ever complains |**_

* * *

"Syusuke-kun, could you get the news paper?" Rinko yelled from the kitchen

"Hai!"

"Syusuke-kun, could you turn off the T.V?"

"Hai"

"Syu-kun, could you clean the living room?"

"Hai"

"Syusuke-kun, could you go get Rubine and feed her?"

"Hai."

"Syusuke-kun, could you call Aki-chan and tell her that I'm throwing a party next Saturday? Oh! Also tell Mi-chan, Nade-chan and Rei-chan? Tell them to bring their boyfriends!"

"Yes Rin-chan!"

"Syu-kun, please arrange the books we bought a while ago on the shelf! Please sort them out too!"

"Hai."

"Syu-kun, could you do the dishes for me? I still have to do my homework!"

"Hai Rin-chan!"

_Funny how this two best friends act like a married couple?_

_Girl is oblivious but boy don't mind, he likes it._

* * *

_**  
| He stares at you like there's nothing else to look at in this world |**_

* * *

Stare.

Glance.

Stare.

Glance.

Stare.

"Syu-kun, is something wrong?" Rinko awkwardly asked, she's writing an article for the company of magazine she's working for. Yep, the two are now working, Rinko's a journalist and Fuji's a photographer. Fuji is 22 and Rinko is 21. Both of them decided to live together since the two thought that they should learn to be independent.

"Nuh-uh" Fuji answered shaking his head.

"Do I have dirt on my face?"

"Nope." After that, he took out a digital camera and took pictures of her. Rinko just smiled at the camera for a moment, grinned then went back to writing, but Fuji did not stop taking pictures of her. The lass is used to this, he always do that anyway then after that, Fuji stared at her once again with occasional sighs.

* * *

_**  
| He wants to be with you every time |**_

* * *

"Shimizudani-san, there's a call for you!" a female voice called out.

"Eh? Okay, thanks Amane-san!" Rinko said and went over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Rin-chan!"_

"Syu-kun?"

"_Hai!"_

"You need anything?"

"_Just called to tell that I'd pick you up later, let's eat in a restaurant!"_

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"_Shh, I just got my salary! Hahaha."_

"Okay! I'll be out around 7 pm."

"_Okay! Bye! Take care!"_

"Bye, you take care too."

Then the two hung up. Rinko went back to her desk when two of her coworker friends beat her to it.

"Ne, Rinko-chan, was that _Syusuke_?" Amane asked slyly, nudging Rinko's side with her elbow.

"Yep."

"Ehhh, aren't you two living together?" Hana asked

"Yes what about it?"

"Don't you like him, Rinko-chan? I have to admit that he is very hot."

"What are you saying? He's my best friend and I like him that way." Rinko answered dismissing the subject.

"Whatever you say Rinko" Hana said

"It looks to us that you like him _more_ than that." Amane said then the two left leaving Rinko thinking to herself.

'I don't like him in _that_ way, don't I?' Rinko thought but shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

_**  
| He'll tell you when your dress is too short |**_

* * *

Rinko stepped inside the 5-star restaurant and went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me." Rinko said, gaining the attention of the middle aged woman.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry! Is there something I can do for you?" the woman said

"No its okay, I'm here for the reservation with the name Fuji Syusuke?"

"Oh! Fuji-san! Wait for a moment." The women told her, Rinko just nodded in response and watched the woman call a waiter.

"This is, Sasaki Ken, he'll accompany you to your boyfriend" the woman said, Rinko blushed slightly at the comment and was about to retort when the guy named Ken interrupted her.

"This way Ma'am" He said and led the way, Rinko followed behind him still blushing. The two went to the second floor and after a few walks, they reached a door. Ken opened it a motioned her to go inside. After stepping inside, Rinko saw Fuji standing near the window looking outside.

"I'll take it from here." Rinko told Ken silently then he left. She looked around, the place was elegant. Too elegant, there's a table for two in the middle and a candle lit dinner. Rinko smiled at set up and decided to sneak up behind Fuji who didn't seem to notice her arrival.

Rinko quickly covered his eyes, she felt his body tensed but soon relaxed when he got an idea who it is.

"Rin-chan" Rinko felt him smiling against her palm hugged him from behind, circling her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday!" she said, handing him her present but still stayed in that position.

"You shouldn't have." He said, as he received the box. It was a small gift box wrapped in a light blue gift wrapper.

"Oh? But I want to!" Rinko told him and planted a kiss on his cheek before letting go and ran in front of him grinning.

"Open it!" he smiled back at her and opened the box. He opened the box and saw a silver bracelet, with his and Rinko's name engraved on it.

"Arigato Rin-chan." Fuji said and hugged her tightly.

"Did you like it?" Rinko asked hugging him back.

"Hai. I love it."

"I asked the shop to customize it!"

"Let's eat?"

"Okay!"

**=After dinner=**

The two went to their favorite place; it was a hill near the beach. Rinko shivered at the cold wind that hit her after she stepped out of Fuji's car.

"Your dress is too short." Fuji commented

"I can't help it; I have to wear a formal dress!" Rinko told him pouting. He just chuckled and went over her taking off his jacket and placed it around her.

"You don't have too."

"Thanks, but I want too."

* * *

_**  
| He'll never say no to you |**_

* * *

"Ne, ne Syu-chan!" Rinko exclaimed, jumping up and down as she entered Fuji's room.

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Eto, Rin-chan-"

"Please?"

"I-"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?" –insert puppy dog puot-

-sigh- "Fine."

"Yes!!"

* * *

_**  
| He gets upset when you don't give him attention |**_

* * *

"Look Syu-chan! It's so cute!" Rinko told him, her eyes shining in brightly.

"Hai" he said as he got one of the souvenirs that got Rinko's attention.

"Syu-chan! Look at these too! Their soo cute!!" Rinko exclaimed, pointing at the cat shaped key chains.

"Saa."

The whole day, the roamed around the beach and everything Rinko saw amused her, and that made Fuji mad and upset since it seemed like he wasn't there with her.

* * *

_**  
| He takes care of you like you're his entire world |**_

* * *

"Syu-chan?" a muffled voice called out from her bed, hearing no response, she started to worry and stood up and groggily went to the door.

"Syu-chan?" Rinko called out once again after she opened the door, she was about to take a step outside but a strong yet gentle hand stopped her by her arm.

"Your not supposed to get out of the bed Rin-chan. You're still burning with fever" a voice said. Rinko turned around and saw Fuji holding a basin of water and a face towel. Rinko couldn't help it but sigh in relief and jumped on him.

Shocked by the action, Fuji placed the basin and the towel down and returned the hug.

"Is something wrong Rin-chan?" he asked. Rinko shook her head and buried her head on his chest deeper.

"Iie. I just thought that…that you left me here alone." She said sobbing softly

"And why would I do that?" he asked, surprised at the way she was thinking.

"Be-because you don't want to be my best friend anymore?"

"Shh…Rin-chan, both of us know that, THAT ain't happening." Fuji told her softly cupping her cheeks with both of his hands.

"B-but-"

"Hush. I won't leave you, ever." He said placing a finger over Rinko's lips to stop her from talking then kissed her forehead. Rinko just nodded and let him carry her back to her bed.

_**I love you**_

_**They both thought**_

_**But neither knows…**_

* * *

_**  
| He'll push your hair back so they won't come into your eyes |**_

* * *

The two are sitting on the sofa in the living room, Rinko is typing away in her laptop for her next article for the magazine and Fuji was flipping through the channels, none of them interested him.

Fuji turned to his side and watched his best friend-and long time love- busied herself type away on her laptop with amused eyes, she did not noticed that her bangs were starting to get on the way so Fuji decided to do something about it.

He tucked Rinko's bangs way behind her ear. Startled, the girl looked up and gave him a confused 'huh?'

"You're hair's getting in the way."

* * *

_**  
| He'll tell you you're beautiful and the likes you even when it may not be true |**_

* * *

"Rin-chan, come out already." Fuji called out from the other side of Rinko's door. The lass refused to go out because she said that she had an annoying pimple growing on her cheek and told him that she looked horrible.

"No! I look horrible! You might laugh at me!" she shouted. Fuji just sighed and tried again.

"Rin-chan, please come out. I promise won't laugh at you." He pleaded

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"Fine." And with that, Rinko opened the door and stepped out, she's still in her pajamas but didn't care. Fuji looked at her and there was a nasty looking pimple on her right cheek. He almost laughed but held it since he promised her that he won't laugh.

"You still look beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

'He thinks I'm beautiful?' Rinko thought happily, a tint of blush crossed her cheeks.

* * *

_**  
| He feels what you feel |**_

* * *

"God! I hate her!" Rinko shouted throwing a pillow on the T.V screen in anger.

"I agree with you." Fuji agreed. Both were sitting on sofa inside the living room, its Friday and it only meant, Moive night for them!

**=Next day=**

"I feel sad for them" both said together, watching a true to life show

**=Next day=**

"It makes me happy seeing the family made up!" Rinko said

"Me too"

* * *

_**  
| He understands you like no one ever has |**_

* * *

CRASH!

"Rinko!" Fuji shouted stopping the black haired girl from hurting herself further more. Rinko struggled from his grasp as she cried hard holding a piece of broken glass in her hand tightly making her hand bleed.

"Let go Fuji!" she cried tears ran down on her face uncontrollably.

"And what?! You'll kill yourself?!" Fuji shouted, trying to make her understand that committing suicide was a foolish choice, he hugged her and gripped her hand hard enough to make her drop the glass. Rinko said nothing and just screamed out all her sorrows and cried against his chest. They just stayed there, with Fuji holding her letting Rinko cry.

"She's dead Syu-chan. DEAD!" Rinko told him bitterly, pulling him closer to her.

"I know Rin-chan. I know" he whispered. He wished that she would stop crying already, he hates it when she cries. No, scratch hate, he DREADED it!

…

…

…

…

…

_**You wanna know who died?**_

_**Rubine.**_

_**Rinko's CAT**_

_**Yep people, she loves that cat TOO much to cry for and think about suicide.**_

Fuji just sighed, why does that damn cat of hers have to die?!!

* * *

_**  
| He always does things to bring a smile to your face |**_

* * *

"Don't worry Ryusuke, she'll like you." Fuji told the five-year old child beside him who looked very worried. The said boy looked at him and nodded.

"She's been my best friend ever since, she'll like you, I promise."

"Hai tou-san." The boy replied, Fuji opened the door and stepped in with the boy following behind him.

"Rin-chan, I'm home!" Fuji yelled as he stepped in the house.

"Syu-chan?! Wait for a sec!" a voice replied from the kitchen. Fuji closed the door once Ryusuke got in, after a few moments, Ryusuke saw a black haired woman come out from the kitchen, she have the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes to,-to his opinion-, he had ever seen.

"Syu-chan ho-oh! Who's this?" Rinko said, noticing the small boy that clutched his hands to Fuji's pants. Rinko smiled at the little boy and walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him.

"What's your name dear?" Rinko asked him

"Ry-Ryusuke" the boy answered softly, hiding his face away from her.

"Aww, so cute! Syu-chan, is he your relative?" Rinko squealed clasping her hands together in delight.

"Iie. I adopted him from the children shelter. I was fond of him and decided to take him home." Fuji answered, taking off his jacket. He turned back to Rinko who her eyes widened like saucers.

"Eh?! You sure?!"

"Yes, why?"

"He looks so much like you Syu-chan!"

"Oh? How so?"

"You have almost the same hair color; except that Ryu-chan's is a bit darker than yours, your facial structures are the same and your eyes! Their both oceanic blue, though Ryu-chan's is much lighter than yours." Rinko explained as she pin pointed what she had observed; Ryusuke and Fuji stared at her then looked at each other before grinning.

"Ne Ryu-chan, I'm Rinko!" Rinkos said, trying to make the little boy comfortable with her. The boy looked at Fuji who gave him a small nod before turning back to Rinko with a big smile on his face.

"Okaa-san!!" he shouted, pouncing on Rinko.

"Eh? A-ano Ryu-chan-"

"Now I have a daddy and a mommy!!" Ryusuke exclaimed, pulling the two closer for a 'family' hug. The two didn't say anything, whenever their eyes would meet, both would blush.

And from then on, Rinko and Fuji slept on one bed together with Ryusuke who sleeps in the middle and would cry if they don't agree. Why, because according to Ryusuke, "A family must always sleep together!"

* * *

_**  
| He'll say new sweet things every now and then |**_

* * *

"God must have been in a great mood the day he created you." Fuji mumbled as he, once again, stared at Rinko who sat on the opposite side of the dinning table with Ryusuke on the left side.

The 'family' was currently eating breakfast; seriously, they DO look like a family, why? Rinko has taken the image of a mother, the one who cleans the house, cook for them, do the laundry and goes to work once a week.(That's her schedule, she only goes to work every Wednesday, and the good thing is, that is the day of Fuji's day off so they don't worry about who's going to take care of Ryusuke.), Fuji has taken the image of a father, who goes to work almost everyday for a family living and Ryusuke takes the image of their son. But of course, that's only up to ones imagination.

"Did you say anything Syu-chan?" Rinko asked, feeding Ryusuke. Fuji shook his head and said, "Nope, I did not say anything."

**=Bedtime=**

"Oyasumi kaa-san, tou-san." Ryusuke said kissing their cheeks and yawned before closing his eyes and sleep.

"Oyasumi Ryu-chan" Rinko answered kissing the child's cheek.

"Oyasumi Ryusuke." Fuji said, patting the little boy's head.

"Syu-chan, guess what?" Rinko whispered, staring at the sleeping boy.

"What?" Fuji whispered back, looking at her

"I really feel like a mother, his REAL mother."

"You don't like it?" he asked her with sadness in his voice, Rinko just looked at him like he had said the most horrible thing in the world.

"No! It's just that, I feel so happy. I can't even explain it." Rinko answered, looking at the boy once more, smiling, the smile that Fuji would die for just to see it again.

"Heh, you just like acting like my wife, do you?" Fuji said teasingly, enjoying the red blush that crossed her cheeks before she looked away and settled down the bed.

"So not true! Oyasumi, Syu-chan." Rinko said, whispering the last part and eventually fell asleep.

"If you stood up in front of the mirror and held eleven roses, then you'd see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world. Oyasumi Rin-chan. Aishite." Fuji whispered and followed the two of his most cherished people in life to sleep.

* * *

_**  
| He makes you happy |**_

* * *

"I'm home." Rinko whispered tiredly as she entered the house. She noticed that the house was dark and no one seems to be at home.

'Power outage?' she thought, grabbing her phone from her bag and substituted it for a flashlight to light her way.

"Syu-chan? Ryu-chan?" she called out but no one answered, she felt her way to find the switch and turned on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINKO-CHAN!!!!" a group of chorused voices shouted together making her jump in fright. She turned around and heaved a deep sigh in relief. She saw Fuji, Ryusuke, Akina, Megumi, Nadeshiko, Reika, Eiji, Oishi, Atobe and Tezuka.

"What's this?" Rinko asked, she watched Ryusuke step front and walk towards her motioning her to kneel down.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Ryusuke said kissing her cheek, the sweet gesture gained 'Awws' from her friends.

They partied 'till it's time for the others to go.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Rinko asked the two boys who's helping her clean up the place.

"It was tou-san's idead kaa-san!" Ryusuke yelled and ran too the kitchen. Rinko looked at Fuji who blushed slightly, she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Arigato Syu-chan. This is one of the happiest moments in my life!"

* * *

_**  
| He calls you just to tell you he cares |**_

* * *

It was just like any other day, since it was Monday; Rinko was left alone in the house. Ryusuke was in school and Fuji, at work. Rinko sighed at the silence of the house and just busied herself watching movies.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang, making the black haired girl a bit mad for disturbing her from watching a movie.

"Hello?" she answered the phone

"_Rin-chan. It's me."_

"Syu-chan? Is something wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong, just called to tell you to take care of yourself."_

"Syu-chan, I should be the one telling you that and I'M NOT A CHILD! I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF 'YA KNOW?!" Rinko yelled over the phone, she received a chuckle from the other line.

"_Yeah right. Clumsy woman."_

"Shut up."

"_Hehehe, okay, bye. Take care."_

"You too Syu-chan. Bye."

* * *

_**  
| He'll sleep on your shoulder |**_

* * *

Rinko, Ryusuke and Fuji were on their favorite hill near the beach, having their 'family' bonding moment. They just came from the mall to enjoying and now their resting.

"It's a very tiring day, isn't it Rin-chan?" Fuji said looking out on the sea

"Hai. Ryu-chan fell asleep." Rinko answered looking at the boy, whose head is resting on her lap, sleeping peacefully; she played with his hair that lulled him more to sleep. Fuji looked at her, they were sitting side by side, Ryusuke was in the middle sleeping, and his head is resting on Rinko's lap and his legs on his lap.

"Saa." Was the only thing he said before leaning his head on Rinko's shoulder and closed his eyes, Rinko turned to look at him and found out that he fell asleep. Rinko just smiled and patted his left cheek with her left hand then leaned her head on his before falling asleep too.

* * *

_**  
| He's shy just for you |**_

* * *

"Hurry up Syu-chan!!" Rinko shouted from the living room

"Daddy!!!" Ryusuke whined

"Tell me again why I have to wear this?" Fuji sighed as he showed his self on the stairs and stepped down.

Rinko and Ryusuke looked at him with their mouths opened then,

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" both rolled on the floor can't help them selves. Fuji lost a bet from the two a they dared him to wear one Rinko's dress.

"Shut it you two!" Fuji said glaring at the two beings laughing at him.

"I'm going to get the camera mom!" Ryusuke shouted and ran to his(their) room.

"Hahahahahaha!" Rinko still did not stop laughing and it made him kind of, sad. So, he turned around and decided to change but Rinko beat him to it. She had ran in front of him with him noticing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ain't you look cute in that dress?" she said and pecked him on the cheek. Fuji didn't say anything but just blushed.

* * *

_**  
| He'll never keep a secret from you and shares everything with you |**_

* * *

"Rin-chan!" Fuji said in a sing song voice as he jumped in to the bed with Rinko who is reading a book.

"Hmm?" Rinko mumbled, flipping to the next page.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I broke your laptop."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**  
| He changes himself because of you |**_

* * *

"You've gotta agree Rin-chan!" Fuji pleaded, begging Rinko to go to the beach with them.

"Yes kaa-san! You HAVE to come with us!!" Ryusuke added

"Okay, tell me a valid reason to say yes." Rinko said glaring at the two males in front of her.

"Because we get to spend time with each other as a family!!" Ryusuke exclaimed happily, punching his fists in the air. Rinko just looked at them who looked back at her with puppy dog eyes then sighed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." She said giving in to their request.

"Yes!!" Fuji and Ryusuke exclaimed doing a high five then Ryusuke left to pack his things.

"Syu-chan," Rinko called

"What is it Rin-chan?"

"Where's the quiet boy that I met when I was still five?" Rinko asked him, referring to Fuji when they were still young.

"He's gone Rin-chan." _Gone because he wants to be with you so much that he changed._

* * *

_**  
| He'll walk you home everyday |**_

* * *

"_Shimizudani-san!" called out by an 11-year old Fuji, trying to catch up with the black haired girl._

"_You need something,Fuji-san?"a 10 year old Rinko asked, stopping from her tracks to talk to him. As far as Rinko could remember, he's her classmate that sits not so far from her in class_

"_Iie. I'm just wondering if I could walk you home?" he asked slightly blushing, Rinko stared at him for a moment before smiling at him._

"_Okay!"_

_And since then, it's been Fuji's habit to walk her home, everyday and they will occasionally hang out during week ends after doing their home works._

* * *

_**  
| You trust him |**_

* * *

"Syu-chan" Said a worried Rinko stopping her best friend by his arm as he finished putting on his jacket.

"Rin-chan, I have to go. There's an emergency over the office and they need me." Fuji answered, trying to make her understand that he needed to go. It was two in the morning and an emergency call from Fuji's workplace alarmed the two awake.

"B-but-"

"Rin-chan, don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll go and check on what's happening. Don't you trust me?" Fuji said, grabbing her by both shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I trust you Syu-chan." She said hugging him. She's just too worried for him.

"Thank you Rin-chan." He said hugging her back tightly and pulled away to leave.

"Bye Rin-chan."

"Bye Syu-chan, take care." Rinko whispered as she watched Fuji drive his car.

_You better take care of yourself Syu-chan, or else I'd kick your sorry ass. I love you._

* * *

_**  
| He never let's anyone bitch about you or hurt you |**_

* * *

"YOU LOW LIVES!!!" Fuji roared angrily as he punched the daylights out of the two men who attempted to rape Rinko to their pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry!! We could talk about this right?" the man begged for his life.

"Sadly, no" Fuji punched him again and the guy was left on the ground unconscious. After making sure that he was out cold, he quickly ran over to Rinko who was still crying and shaking in fear of what almost occurred to her inside their car.

"Rin-chan" the sandy haired man softly said, opening the car door and placed a hand on her shoulder but she quickly jerked it away, getting away from him and made some whimpering sounds.

"No, get away me! Get away from me!!" she screamed in fear trying to get Fuji away. Fuji felt a pang of pain in his heart seeing her cowering away from him.

"Rin-chan" he tried once again but she moved away as possible.

"NO! Please don't hurt me!! Don't hurt me, please!!" she cried pulling Fuji's jacket tighter around her. Fuji did not hold back and hugged her quickly.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Rinko screamed with all her might struggling to get away from his grasp but no avail since he's much stronger than her.

"Rinko-chan! It's me! Syusuke. Syu-chan!" Fuji told her still hugging her tight, telling her that she's now safe and he'll take care of her.

"S-Syu-chan?" she whispered and slowly looked at him and stared at his eyes with her puffy ones, after she made sure that it was really him, she threw herself at him and hugged him like he was her lifeline.

"Syu-chan!!" she shouted followed by a hard cry.

"Ssshh, its okay now Rin-chan, I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you again." Fuji comforted rubbing her back.

_Someone's going to pay hell if they even try to hurt you, my love._

* * *

_**  
| He tells his friends to take care of you |**_

_

* * *

  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" a loud voice said then a blonde came out from the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said

"_Megumi?"_

"Speaking, who's this?"

"_It's me, Fuji."_

"Oh! Fu-chan! What's up?"

"_Nothing, remember what I told you idiots to do."_

"Don't worry Fu-chan! I and Aki-chi will take care of Rin-chi and Ryu-chan."

"_Good, 'cause if I heard that something happened to the two especially Rinko, I'd be the death of the two of you."_

* * *

_**  
| He'll bear all your nonsense |**_

* * *

"Syu-chan! Why is a hotdog called hotdog? Do you call it cold dog when it's inside the freezer?" Rinko asked stupidly, remembering what they ate for breakfast.

"Syu-chan! Why is toothpaste called toothpaste when it doesn't even stick things together? Does that mean that if we use it will glue our teeth together?"

"Syu-chan, why do they call boxing, boxing? I don't even see any boxes involved in the match!"

"Why is cellphone called cellphone? Does cellphone have cells too?"

"If a fly dies, do other flies gather around the dead fly like it does on the garbage?"

While Rinko kept on blabbing stupidly asking him nonsense questions, he don't care, didn't even bothered to answer them and just sighed.

* * *

_**  
| He's frank with you |**_

* * *

"Ri-chi, I suggest you eat more!" Megumi suggested to their black haired friend.

"Huh? I don't think so, why?" Rinko asked

"Because-" Akina said but was cut off by Fuji.

"Because you're getting too thin and even your son agree with it, now eat." Fuji commanded frankly with Ryusuke nodding his head while eating, shoving a spoonful of food inside Rinko's mouth.

* * *

_**  
| He'll trouble you when you won't give him attention |**_

* * *

"Syu-chan! Where are you?!" Rinko shouted after she got inside the house. There was a group reunion that day and everyone is required to go. Rinko and Fuji brought Ryusuke along with them and joined in the fun but suddenly, Fuji was nowhere to be seen and it got Rinko worried, so she asked Akina to watch Ryusuke for her while she'll go out to find Fuji.

"Syu-chan!" she called out again and searched the whole house except for the bedroom.

"Syu-chan?" she whispered as she opened the door slowly, and there inside, she saw Fuji sitting on the floor leaning on the bed, watching T.V.

"Syu-chan, why didn't you tell me that you're going home?" she scolded, but Fuji did not answer and continued flipping through the channels.

"Answer me, oi." Still no answer

"Syusuke-kun!-"

"You're giving him more attention than me." He suddenly said, cutting the black haired girl from whatever she was going to say.

"Wha-"

"I said you're giving him more attention than me!" Fuji shouted a bit which made Rinko step back a bit.

"Who are you talking about? Ryusuke?"

"Who else?!"

"Tell me, are you jealous?" that question made the man turn away from her and that made her grin mischievously. Rinko grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"You're jealous of Ryusuke just because I give him more attention than I give you?"

"I did not say that." Fuji defended looking at the other side

"But you were sure implying it."

"No I didn't."

"You don't have to be jealous Syu-chan, you're still my number one boy!" Rinko leaned down to kiss his cheek but Fuji turned around causing her to kiss him on the lips! Their eyes widened and Rinko couldn't bring herself to pull back and Fuji on the other side, instead of pulling away, he placed a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss which Rinko didn't mind and kissed back.

* * *

_**  
| He'll do things to make you jealous, but you never tell him that |**_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Rinko said entering the house.

"Okaa-san!!!" Ryusuke yelled running to Rinko hugging her leg.

"Hi to you too Ryu-chan." Rinko said smiling, patting the boy's head.

"Ryu-chan, can you please bring this upstairs?" she asked, handing the boy her bag

"Hai kaa-san!" and with that, Ryusuke ran upstairs.

Rinko heard some giggling from the living room so she checked it out, she saw Fuji sitting on the couch with some unknown green haired woman. Working? She thought, che, don't think so.

"Syusuke-kun, we better finish this now." The girl told Fuji giggling; the two were so close to each other that made Rinko pissed for some reason.

"Ahem" Rinko said, giving a fake cough to gain their attention but none of them seemed to notice. She's been standing there for five minutes and no one noticed?! Rinko saw the 'unknown' woman 'accidentally' brush her hand against Fuji. Rinko fumed and stomped her way upstairs, she passed by Ryusuke but she didn't care.

After making sure that Rinko entered the bedroom, Ryusuke quickly ran to the living room with his tou-san and officemate is looking at him, the boy gave them a big grin and nodded.

"It worked." The woman said and Fuji just smirked.

* * *

_**  
| He's the only one that can handle you, be it in anger, sadness, happiness etc |**_

* * *

"Syu-chan! Was it good?" Rinko asked excitedly with her hands clasped over her chest. She had baked a cake and was making Ryusuke and Fuji taste it.

"Ano, Rin-ch-" Fuji started

"You don't like, do you?" Rinko said dejectedly with her head bowed down feeling sad.

"Kaa-san-"

"You too Ryu-chan?"

"No Rin-chan, It's del-"

"Don't you try to comfort me Gaylord!" Rinko shouted, the boys' eyes widened when she suddenly did.

"You better tell me straight that it tastes bad!!" with that, Rinko stomped back to the room angry.

"Scary PMsing woman" Ryusuke said and Fuji can't help but agree with his son.

* * *

_**  
| You know he'll always be there for you |**_

* * *

_  
Until now, Syu-chan is still here beside me. Our friendship is stronger than when we were young, I know it. No matter what might happen, I'll always be there for him, and him, there for me._

* * *

_**  
| He gets angry when you say no but will get over it because he loves you so much |**_

* * *

"Rin-chan, why did you change the bed sheets and curtains to pink?" a mad sandy haired man asked Rinko.

"Isn't it cute Syu-chan?" said a very happy Rinko, admiring the cuteness-according to her-, of the sheets and curtains.

"Why did you change the blue ones to pink?"

"Because I want to, why, is something wrong with it?"

"Yes, change them now."

"I don't want to!"

"Change them now Rinko."

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"I SAID NO!!" Rinko shouted, dismissing the subject and walked out of the room, leaving a furious Fuji inside the room. Fuji glared at the door and went over the window to calm down, while looking outside; he noticed something that Rinko could've said from the very beginning. Outside hang the blue curtains and sheets swaying with the wind and his eyes softened.

"Why can't she just tell me the real reason?" he told himself.

That night, Rinko did not talk to him even once, good thing Ryusuke did not noticed it. When Rinko and Ryusuke were already sleeping, Fuji is still wide awake. As usual, Ryusuke is in the middle, Rinko is by the wall and Fuji on the other side, Rinko was facing him with her hand resting on Ryusuke's belly, he covered her hands with his and squeezed it lightly not before whispering, "Gomene."

* * *

_**  
| You're the only one who knows his passwords, account details, etc |**_

* * *

"Rinko, did your dad sent you money?" Akina asked, as they walk around the mall with bags in their hand.

"No, why?" Rinko answered, searching for a store that'll catch her eye.

"Then, where'd you get the money?"

"From the credit card of course."

"Credit cards? You pay things in cash Ri-chan."

"I know that, but not in this case."

"What do you mean?" the blue haired girl asked but Rinko showed her five different kinds of credit cards and that told her the answer, Akina just gave out an 'Oh'.

Somewhere in Japan

"RRRIIIINNNNKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**  
| He'll pamper you a lot and expects you to do the same |**_

_

* * *

If you look closely at those two, you'd think that they're a couple._

_With that little boy with them, you'd think that's their son._

_The way those two are acting, anyone would think that it's impossible that the two_

_Are JUST best friends._

_He care's for her, A LOT, and she's the same to him._

_Just like a happy family._

_Living in a cozy home._

_A home completed by the mother, the father and their son._

* * *

_**  
| He'll always walk beside you |**_

* * *

"I'm soo tired!!" the group of girls complained as they kept on walking to Atobe's rest house for vacation.

"Bear with Aki-chan, nya!" Eiji said, he himself was tired already.

"Rin-chan!" Fuji shouted, running to walk beside Rinko's side, "Let me carry that" he said, grabbing one of Rinko's heavy looking bag.

"Thanks" Rinko said

"Is it just me or there was never a time that we've seen Fuji not walking beside Rinko?"

* * *

_**  
| He does everything with you that he never does with anyone else |**_

* * *

"Ne Syu-chan, how come you never do karaoke with the others?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

Frown.

* * *

_**  
| He sings song and smiles when he thinks about you |**_

_

* * *

  
You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it_

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it_

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

_I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it_

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever..._

* * *

_**  
| He dreams about you |**_

* * *

Fuji's dream

"_Syu-chan" a female voice called out to him, he turned around and saw Rinko standing by the doorframe._

"_Rin-chan." He said patting the space beside him, motioning her to sit beside him which she obliged. Rinko sat beside him and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other went to he swollen belly caressing it gently. Yep people, Rinko is now his wife and is five month pregnant._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!" a seven year old Ryusuke exclaimed running into their room that jumped in the bed and lay together with them._

* * *

_**  
| He'll grab any opportunity to be with you |**_

* * *

"Ne Syu-chan, don't you have work today?" Rinko asked, sitting down the couch together with him.

"Nope, my boss gave me a week off." _And I've got a couple of things that'll make him change his mind if he didn't._

* * *

_**  
| He knows only your name |**_

* * *

"Do you remember Arisha?"

"Who is she?"

"She was our class president in 6th grade!"

"No I don't, Rin-chan."

"Mou."

* * *

_**  
| He knows almost everything about you |**_

* * *

'I know almost everything about Rin-chan, except the type of guy that she likes and WHO.' Fuji thought

_**

* * *

  
| He gives you small surprises now and then |  
**_

* * *

"What's this?" Rinko asked herself when she saw a small nicely wrapped box sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. Since Fuji and Ryusuke just left, she was alone in the house again.

Rinko opened the small box and saw a silver necklace with a butterfly shaped pendat, there was a note attached to it that read,

_Hope you like it._

_Syu-chan_

"Syu-chan, like it? I love it!"Rinko exclaimed as she quickly placed the necklace around her neck. She remembered that last Monday, he gave her a box of dark chocolates that she loves so much, yesterday was a box of muffins in her favorite flavor and now, this.

_**

* * *

  
| He'll stop doing all the above one day and you'll wonder why and you'll actually want him to do all those things |  
**_

* * *

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Ryusuke asked his mom, who had a tear fell down her cheeks as he entered the room.

"Huh-oh! Gomen Ryu-chan, I'm okay. Come here." Rinko said, motioning Ryusuke to sit beside her on the bed. Ryusuke climbed on and sat beside his mother.

"You miss tou-san, do you?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't lie kaa-san" Ryusuke said, wiping the tear from her face. Rinko was shocked of herself, why didn't I notice that I was crying? She was brought back to reality when her son hugged her.

"It's okay mom, tou-san will call soon." And then, Rinko hugged her son tight and cried. Fuji is currently on a business trip for one whole week for a photo shoot, he was the one hired to be the photographer by a magazine company. Rinko was used to this, but she wasn't to him not to call her, yes, Fuji hadn't call since the day he left for the trip and Rinko can't help it but worry too much for him.

"Everything will be alright kaa-san." Her son told her, but she just nodded and cried.

_Syusuke-kun, please call me soon.  
_

* * *

**_  
| He is the one you like most and even develop feelings for him |_**

* * *

Ryusuke woke up from his sleep when he heard a clicking sound of the door; he sat up and watched as the door in the bedroom opened slowly. The boy looked at his mom and thought to wake her up or not, he looked back to the door and saw that someone is coming in, he covered his self with the blanket and peeked to see who the intruder was, then he saw his tou-san smiling at him, Ryusuke made a move to shout but Fuji quickly placed his index finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet and Ryusuke nodded.

Fuji made a sign and Ryusuke got out of bed and went outside where his tou-san is waiting.

"Tou-san!" the boy exclaimed silently as he pounced on Fuji who returned the embrace.

"Hehehe."

"I missed you tou-san!"

"I missed you too Ryusuke. Now, I've got something for downstairs, find the red bag, everything in it are yours." Fuji said as he placed the boy down.

"Yey!" Ryusuke shouted and ran downstairs. Fuji watched the boy ran downstairs and as soon as he was out of sight, Fuji walked inside the bedroom and found Rinko sleeping soundly. Walking over to her, he sat on the bed making Rinko shift.

The sudden weight beside her made her shift and turn around, Rinko opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure in front of her, she sat up slowly and blinked her eyes a couple of time to get rid of her blurry vision. Once she got a clear view, Rinko saw the person she was dying to see ever since last week.

"Rin-chan" she heard the figure in front her, the voice, a familiar voice had said it.

"Syu-chan?" Rinko whispered and Fuji nodded slightly then smiled sweetly at her.

"Syu-chan!" the girl shouted tackling the sandy haired man in a tight embrace.

"Miss me?" he asked

"Duh! You didn't call me, not even once you jerk!" Rinko shouted in his chest, clutching his shirt tightly and sobbed. Fuji felt guilty after hearing that, true, but he did it because he was busy searching for a certain 'something' that would be sure worth it later.

"Gomen Rin-chan, I didn't mean to. I was just so busy that I'd even fall asleep in the middle of work." He lied, but nonetheless she believed him but she is still crying. He placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you" Fuji whispered

"I missed you too baka." Rinko answered with a muffled voice. They stayed like that for a while 'till Rinko calmed down.

"Rin-chan, I have something to tell you." Fuji told her and pulled away to stand up.

"What is it?" she asked but widened her eyes when he knelt down and held both of her hands.

"We've known each other for a very long time now, since we were still in elementary. I bet you already know everything about me; I want to tell you that I've liked you since our childhood days and it eventually turned into love. I thought that it would change and it's just a puppy love, but no, my feelings for grew stronger and stronger as each day passes. Rinko, I know that we're best friends and I want to change that. I know that we haven't been through the second stage but I guess the length of us that stayed by each other would be enough to take this relationship to the third stage, Shimizudani Rinko, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Fuji confessed in one sitting as he showed her a silver ring with three ruby gems on top. Rinko was even shocked to say anything, she had brought her hands up on her mouth and nodded vigorously letting tears fall uncontrollably from her eyes.

Fuji on the other hand, was beyond relief and joy overwhelmed him knowing that the love of his life agreed to marry him. He sat beside her, took her hand and slipped the ring in her finger then hugged her.

"I love you Rinko, I love you so much." He admitted and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Syusuke-kun" she told him, smiling against his chest. The two pulled away slightly and looked at each others eyes. Oceanic blue eyes met amethyst and the two leaned, slowly closing the gap between them but,

"Tou-san! Wake kaa-oh! Did I interrupt something? Gomene!" their son shouted and ran back downstairs. The two stared at the door blushing and silence followed but Fuji broke it when he let out a low chuckle followed by a giggle from his fiancée.

"So Mrs. Fuji, say why don't go down stairs and join our son?" Fuji said giving her a peck on the lips. Rinko thought for a moment then looked at him grinning,

"Hmm, I think otherwise." And with that said, Rinko pulled him by his collar and kissed him. Fuji smirked in the kiss and placed one hand behind her head and the other on her back and in return, Rinko snaked her arms around his neck, one of her hands playing with his soft sandy colored hair. Fuji pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The two did nothing else and just enjoyed the kiss. Both are thinking that finally, for a very long time, their now together.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**  
So, what do you think? I'm truly sorry if it did not go according to your taste and I'm also sorry if there are mistakes in spelling and usage of grammar -bow-.**

**I want to acknowledge some authors but sadly, I can't remember their pen names nor their amazing stories that inspired me to write some parts of this story. Don't worry, as long as I remember, I'd edit this right away.**

**The song used in the song was titled I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan**

* * *


End file.
